Demonic Hearts
by FireFly92
Summary: It is the year 2008 and everything seems fine for young Zaku Makiguchi of Maryland, USA. That is until a storm hits and everything turns chaos as he meets strangers from another world! The YYH world to be exact! Did I mention that Zaku is a Half Demon...?
1. Chapter 1

Narifreak39: I am writing this cause I thought it'd be fun to try it out… … Yeah yeah, I know! 'Get to writin' the other stories!!'… I just can't think of nothing for them… -cries-

Yusuke: Don't worry! They'll forgive you!

Narifreak39: Really?

Kiba: Positive!

Narifreak39: -grins- you two are the bestest friends a girl can wish for!

Kiba; Yusuke: -grin-

Narifreak39: Boys, may you please do the disclaimer please?

Kiba: She said please…

Yusuke: … TWICE!

Kiba: She must be sick…

Yusuke: Or waaaaaaay too hyper for her own good.

Narifreak39: Guysssss!!! PLEASE?!?!

Yusuke; Kiba: Nari-chan doesn't own any YYH characters- or Kiba since he's in the Author Notes. All she owns is Zaku Makiguchi!

Kiba: Which you all should know if you've read her other stories!

Narifreak39: Arigatou!!

Chapter One

Zaku sat in his small Maryland home, waiting for his best friend to call. She normally called after Seven PM; it was currently 7:40 PM.

"HANA!!!!!!!" He whined in boredom. His older sister sighed and walked in.

"Why don't you call her for a change?" She asked.

"… Cause she's away on some trip…" Zaku pouted, "She promised to call…"

"Yeah, well. We're leaving soon so don't whine to yourself again. The first sign of insanity is talking to yourself." His sister said, leaving.

"That was totally mean Nee-chan!" He shouted after her. Soon, his baby brother walked in.

"Zaku, remember to feed Kilala! And change her cage!" He said.

"I know bro, feed, water and change the rat's cage! I got it!" Zaku saluted poorly. His brother glared.

"She's not a rat! She's a hamster!"

"Blah blah, rat, blah blah." Zaku said, "That's what I heard."

"Nii-chan!" His brother whined.

"Alright alright! I'm sorry bro." Zaku sighed. His brother smiled evilly and left the room.

"I swear to any god out there… That brat is evil!" He growled to nobody. He paused, remembering his older sister's words. "So not cool…" He twitched. Soon, his parents came in.

"Be have Zaku, your aunt will be checking in on you everyday and your cousins are dropping by in a few days to make sure you haven't died." His mother said.

"Kay Mom."

"Now, no girls in the house." His father said.

"Dad! Not cool!" Zaku joked, grinning.

"Bye Zaku!" His parents left and he heard the door open.

"BE CAREFUL!" He shouted to them. "LOVE YOU!" He sighed and waited and waited for Hana's call. He twirled and twirled in the chair, bored. He sighed and turned on some TV. He popped in his second favorite show, Yu Yu Hakusho. As he skipped forward to the dark tournament, he drooled over his favorite characters, Touya and Jin. Okay, so he was bit weird when it came to Anime guys. In his opinion, he'd choose those two over every girl and boy in his entire COUNTRY! Okay, scratch that, entire WORLD!

"So… hott…" He wiped the drool off his chin as he stared at the TV. He heard the storm coming and sighed. He shut all electronics off, got Kilala's cage and he sat in the living room in darkness, slightly bored and slightly frightened.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE AFRAID OF THE DARK!!!!" He cried out. His wolf ears twitched from under his hat and he sighed. He took said hat off. Yes, he was a demon. Well, half demon. He had been adopted into this family. Suddenly, lightning struck and thunder rolled, hurting his ears.

"Owie…" He sniffled. And he was a biiiiiig crybaby… And scaredy cat… He saw a flash of light from outside, but it was no lightning. He heard muttering thanks to his sharp hearing. He placed his hat on and put on his black Tokio Hotel Jacket as he ran outside. He paused as he heard talking.

"Yusuke, we must find shelter from this storm."

'_Holy shit no way!_' Zaku thought in shock.

"I know Kurama, but who would help us?!"

'_ME! I WOULD!_'

"Who's out there?" He froze at Hiei's words.

"Oh shit… Caught…" He trudged over, making sure his tail was covered and his hat firmly in place.

"Who are you?" Hiei demanded.

"I am Zaku… Umm… Which last name do you want? Adopted or surname?" He asked, laughing nervously.

"Both." Yusuke demanded.

"My adopted name is Brown. My real last name is Makiguchi." Zaku said.

"Mr. Makiguchi, it seems we-…"

"Come from a different dimension? I sure as hell know that! And don't call me Mr! It makes me feel like an old dude… Well, sorta since I _am_ a bit old…" Zaku said.

"Touya, he is one crazy kid." He heard Jin's Irish accent whisper and tried not to squeal.

"I know Jin, but you need to be polite!" Touya's voice hissed back.

"Ummm… Ya'll can stay with me! My folks and siblings are away right now and I totally have some room!" Zaku said.

"Kid, we aren't normal." Hiei snorted.

"You think I am?" Zaku removed his hat as he revealed his ears and tail.

"I knew I smelled a Hanyou somewhere…" Kurama frowned.

"I'm the only one my dimension knows of though. I'm quite famous for it too." Zaku said.

"Liar." Hiei snorted.

"STOP WITH READING MY DAMNED THOUGHTS HIEI!" Zaku shouted before slamming his hands on his mouth, eyes widening.

"How do you know his name?" Yusuke asked.

"I know all of your names…" Zaku said, "Come with me and you'll find out why…" They discussed quietly, but he could hear anyways. Not that it mattered though.

"Alright, we'll go." Yusuke said.

"Cool. My sister would flip if she knew what she just missed out on…" Zaku led them back to his home.

"Whoa… Small place much?" Kuwabara asked.

"Eh, we're a bit tight on money…" Zaku sighed, "I've been applying for after school jobs, but it hasn't been going so well…"

"Demon traits forcing you jobless?" Touya asked.

"Yep. It's a pain in the tail, but atleast I don't have to worry about not getting my homework done… By the way, school is Monday through Friday and today is Friday night so we got two days and three nights to get you settled before you can be left alone." Zaku said as he entered his home.

"Who's this?" Jin pointed to a picture of his grandmother. Zaku's face softened.

"That's my grandmother… Not biologically, but she's my grandmother no less…" He said.

"Something happened to her…" Touya frowned.

"Yeah… She died about three years ago…" Zaku said, "She was the only one I could trust in this family… Besides my aunt I mean…"

"I'm sorry…" Touya said.

"Not your fault… She was old and there was nothing we could do…" Zaku took a breath and took his brother's cage.

"What's that?" Rinku asked.

"This is Kilala, my annoying little evil brother's pet evil hamster. None of you can kill her, even though I may want you to, don't. My brother would throw a hissy fit and I'd get grounded." Zaku took the hamster to his brother's room and put it in there.

"Zaku-kun, what are the sleeping arrangements going to be?" Kurama asked.

"I'll sleep in my brother's room cause the hamster is noisy. Two can fit on the couch since it's a recliner, two on my bed and two in my parents' bed and I'm guessing Hiei would like a tree?" Zaku asked.

"Hn. Yes." Hiei said.

"Well there's a nice willow tree out back. For bad weather you can stay in my sister's room." Zaku said.

"Very well." Kurama nodded. Zaku then gave them a tour around the house as Kilala started running on her squeaky wheel.

"I guess that's why you said you'd take your brother's room…" The demons' right eyes twitched.

"Mmhmm…" Zaku's ears twitched as he sighed. "Here's the bathroom, I'm pretty sure all of you know how to use everything in there, yes?"

"Jin and Touya don't." Kurama said.

"Lucky me…" Zaku sighed. "Come on, I'll show ya!" The two demons followed the Hanyou as Zaku showed them the basics. He felt eyes on his butt, but he thought he was imagining things.

"There's this annoying ringing noise coming from your room." Hiei growled.

"Ah! Hana's calling!?" He rushed to his room, answering the phone.

"Hallo?" He asked.

"Hey Zaku! Sorry I'm late in that call!"

"No problemo…" He said, motioning for the demons to be quiet.

"How's it going?" She asked him.

"It's going… pretty interesting…" Zaku said.

"Watching Yu Yu Hakusho?" She asked.

"So many hott demons…" Zaku sighed, meaning in person as well as on the screen.

"Ha! Zaku you're just as weird as ever!"

"You don't know how weird it has just gotten." He said.

"Hey, I'm returning tomorrow! Want me to come by?" Hana asked.

"Can't! Parents said no girls!" He said quickly.

"But I want to see you!"

"You'll see me Monday at school." He said quickly again, panicking.

"But Zaku!"

"Gotta go! Sorry! Bye!" He hung up. "Oh dear god that was close!"

"Pervert." Hiei said, making Zaku's blush considerably.

"N-Nandeo?!" He exclaimed.

"I meant Jin, but now I know you're just as much of a perv as he is." Hiei smirked.

"HIEI STOP IT!!!!!" Zaku shrieked. Loud. Like a girl.

"Don't ever do that again." Kurama said.

"Sorry…" Zaku sweatdropped. When he left his room, he saw everybody was watching the show he left on since the power came back on.

"Oh shit…"

"So this is why you know us…?" Rinku asked.

"… Yes…" Zaku sighed.

"Dude, these are a lot of episodes… Have you been watching this since before we got here?" Yusuke asked.

"Uhh… No…"

"So you skipped to Jin and Touya's fights?" Kuwabara asked, snickering.

"NO!" Zaku said really fast and defensively. Yusuke laughed.

"Do we really look like that?" Jin asked.

"No…" Zaku said. '_You guys are way hotter than anything the TV replicates…_'

"Really?" Touya asked.

"You guys look way cooler in person." Zaku said.

"Cool." Jin, Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned as Kurama smiled.

"You just don't want us to kill you."

"I really mean it! You guys are way cool!" Zaku said. "You killing me didn't even cross my mind actually…"

"He's telling the truth. He didn't think of that possibility." Hiei said.

"Please stop doing that…" Zaku sighed.

"Well, I believe we should all go to bed then." Kurama said, "I am sure you would like to get some rest after your adventure tonight."

"Uh, sure. Did you guys pick out where you're sleeping?" Zaku asked.

"I am taking your parents' room, Yusuke and Kuwabara have the couch and Jin and Touya have your room. Is that alright?" Kurama asked.

"Um, Zaku-kun… I'm used to having someone hold me while I sleep… Could I sleep in the room with you?" Rinku asked.

"Aw, sure Rinku. You guys can help yourselves to any food in the cupboard." He said, " I'm Just going to get some change of clothes." They nodded as Zaku got his clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed and to do his nightly routine. When he came out, the others' jaws dropped.

"Nani?" He asked. He was in thin boxer shorts and a thin white muscle shirt.

"Dude, you've got some muscles on you! Nice ones too!" Yusuke said. Zaku blinked. He had an average built for demons, but it was strong for half demons.

"Eh? My cousin Ryan and I used to work out in his basement, I also took Tai Kwon Do for a quarter last year." Zaku replied, "It's pretty bad though. I only got my white belt before I dropped the classes."

"Do you and your cousin still work out together?" Rinku asked.

"Naw… He's got a job and we haven't been able to see each other for a while." Zaku said, yawning. After a while, everybody got situated and Zaku fell into a peaceful sleep with Rinku snuggled up to him.

End Chapter One

Narifreak39: Didja like it?! Didja?!

Yusuke: Cool!

Kiba: it was cool! And you kept Zaku a Hanyou!

Narifreak39: Yep! Guys, please review and NOOOO Flames!


	2. Chapter 2

FotV I am updating this cause ONE person actually told me they liked it. So Im feeling generous again to update.

Yusuke: You updated your pervy Night of Love; Day of Pain crap for that GirlGrim kid, right?

FotV yes. We luff each other. XD

Kiba: Weirdo.

FotV JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Kiba;Yusuke: -sigh- So much for the nice one...

FotV: WHAT?! -angry-

Zaku: Guys; she's in it for blood now. Do as she says.

Kiba: -pales-

Yusuke: Ha! I could SO take you on!

Zaku: -ears flatten- -sweatdrops- uh... yeah... She doesn't own ANYTHING here except for... -sighs- Except for Me...

FotV cause your my pervy personality.

Zaku: yeah... Just leave a review and I won't be forced to kill Yusuke and Kiba...

--START!

Zaku woke up, hearing Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting. Zaku shot up, eyes wide.

'_Holy shit! It wasn't a dream!_' Zaku thought. He got up and found his other change of clothes he had put in his brother's room. He got changed into his black cargo pants and his fishnet under armor shirt. He exited the room and his purple wolf ears twitched at the extremely loud bickering.

"Ya'll can wake the dead, you know that?" He said. The two boys stopped bickering.

"Sorry Z!" Yusuke grinned. Zaku blinked.

"Why'd you call me that?" He asked the older half demon lord.

"Your cousin Ryan called. He wanted to know if you wanted to hang out since you are 'alone' for a while." Kurama said. Zaku deadpanned.

"Of course... Who was the poor fool who answered the phone?" Zaku asked.

"Kuwabara." Hiei replied.

"Right... I guess Kelly and I were right into nicknaming him Kuwabaka..." Zaku muttered softly.

"Say what!? I am not a baka!" Kuwabara shouted.

"How do you know japanese?" Touya asked.

"Huh? Oh, after watching so many anime shows; you pick things up. My sister, friend and I watch it a lot, in the original japnese with english subtitles. It's pretty cool actually. Everything is way better in Japanese!" Zaku grinned stupidly.

"And I thought Jin had a short intension span..." Touya blinked. Zaku deadpanned again.

"Sorry... I really think I'm ADD, but my parents say it must be a demon thing..." He said.

"No! Of course it isn't!" A new, yet familiar, voice said as the door opened.

"Ryan! You really didn't think I was insane... That makes one out of the entire family..." Zaku said in self-patheticness.

"Yeah; Kurama took the phone from the idiot. Now I know why you and Kelly call him Kuwabaka." Ryan said, his dark blonde(possibly brown) hair short and in the normal fashion for boys, in contrast of Zaku's purple long, wild hair. Ryan had green eyes against Zaku's golden eyes. It was clear they weren't related by blood. Ryan wore an 'Element' skateboard shirt and jeans that were possibly cut to go to his knees.

"Wow. I know you said you were adopted earlier and all, but now I definitely believe you one hundred percent." Yusuke blinked.

"Yeah. So, you just take in a bunch of strangers who claim to be from another world..." Ryan said, "Do you know how STUPID that is?! You're a freaking half-demon! You should know better than that!"

"They smelled demonish! The only human is Kuwabaka! I didn't see the harm in it!" Zaku pouted at his older cousin.

"Of course you didn't! Either way, they're DEMONS! They could rape you or something! Or even kill you and destroy the house or something! You're parents would be pissed at you! And Aunt Shell is supposed to check up on you!" Ryan said.

"Oh shit, I forgot..." Zaku muttered. Ryan sighed.

"I dealt with Aunt Shell on the way here. I told her I'd check up on you instead. Called your parents too. Said one of your friends were going to stay for a while and I'd keep you both inline." Ryan said.

"THANK YOU!" Zaku hugged his cousin tightly, his tail wagging some.

"Aww... His tail is wagging Kuwabara!" Yusuke laughed.

"Now ain't that a sight to see!" Rinku laughed too. Zaku's ears flattened.

"I'm slightly tempted to kill them..." Zaku said.

"Idiot. Alright, I brought some old clothes, and Rinku can were Scotty's. Jin and Touya I have no clue what they're going to wear considering they're not going to fit into my clothes..." Ryan said.

"You think of everything don't you?" Zaku asked.

"Yeah." Ryan said, "Z, come help me with getting the basket." Zaku nodded and followed his cousin outside to the RAV.

"Where are the other two?" Ryan asked.

"Huh? Jin and Touya? I dunno." Zaku shrugged, sniffing the air for the two new familiar scents.

"Idiot..." Ryan said, smiling. Zaku looked at him.

"Jin's on the roof and Touya is out back." Zaku said.

"Your nose will never cease to amaze me." Ryan cuhckled.

"Your ass will never cease to amaze me." Zaku grinned.

"Oh, now your just being plain mean!" Ryan laughed as he got one of the four baskets of clothes from the RAV. Zaku laughed too as he got a basket as well. The two cousins walked back into the house when Zaku's ear twitched.

"Ah crap..." Zaku paled.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Hana's coming..." Zaku said.

"Rinku said you told her not to come." Ryan blinked.

"She must've known I was hiding something. I panicked and she must've caught on." Zaku said, running into the house. He grabbed his Tokio Hotel Jacket he wore last night and ran outside.

"Touya! Jin! Inside!" Zaku barked. The two heard the small panic in his voice and ran inside. Well, Jin flew inside. Zaku stood, waiting for Hana to run over. Ryan came out a few minutes later. Then, Zaku's white haired female friend ran over.

"Z!" She hugged him tightly.

"Hana! What are you doing here?" Zaku asked.

"I said I was coming over. And I meant it. Besides, you two are hiding something!" Hana said, smirking.

"No! We're not, right Ryan?" Zaku asked.

"He's right. Absolutely nothing!" Ryan said as Hana's blue eyes sparkled with the 'Uh, yeah sure. I'll believe that like I believe Zaku isn't a Hanyou' look. Zaku grinned.

"You're too suspicious Hana." Zaku said.

"So let me in." Hana said.

"Not a good time Hana." Ryan said.

"Let me in or I'll pummel you into the ground." Hana said, standing over Zaku. Zaku quivered in fear.

"O-Okay! But you gotta keep this a secret!" Zaku whimpered, tail between legs.

"You are hiding something! I wanna know!" Hana said excitedly.

"You have to keep this a secret!" Zaku said, taking Hana inside, Ryan grabbing another basket of clothes. Once inside, Hana screamed.

"No way no way no way!!" She exclaimed, "Z, how the hell-?!"

"We don't even know." Ryan said, walking in with a basket. "Zaku, go get the last basket."

"Right! Hana, let's go!" Zaku dragged his friend outside to the RAV.

"Who was that loud annoying woman?" Hiei growled.

"That was Hana. She's Zaku's best friend. She doesn't know much about you guys; just the basic background and all because Zaku's a loser and tells her. She's only recently gotten into the show and all; from what Kelly's told me." Came Ryan's reply. The rest became muffled as the two 'teens' went to Ryan's Jeep.

"Zaku, how? Why? WHEN?!" Hana squealed quietly.

"Dunno; dunno; last night." Zaku said, grabbing the heaviest basket that his cousin has lovingly left for him.

"I bet you and those two friendly demons got it going on by now." Hana snickered.

"No. They're only here for until they can figure out how to go home." Zaku said, "And I mean, ever tell them I think all of them are hott, except Rinku and Kuwabaka, I'll make sure you have nightmares about cellphones for months!" Hana nodded.

"Yeah; I got it." She said. The two re-entered the house.

"Thanks for giving me the heaviest basket Ryan..." Zaku growled.

"Of course." Ryan snickered.

"So, how old are you exactly Zaku?" Kuwabara asked.

"He's in for it now..." Ryan whistled.

"He really is stupid..." Hana whistled as well. Zaku stared blankly at the human. Seconds go by... Soon, two minutes have passed.

"Zaku...?" Touya asked.

"80..." Zaku said, turning to go feed his brother's '_rat_'.

"No way..." Hana said with wide eyes.

"Apparently way..." Ryan said, a little shocked as well.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"He didn't try to murder Kuwabara!" Hana said.

"Hey, you ain't hitting on Hana either Kuwabara!" Yusuke snorted.

"I was waiting till I got her alone!" Kuwabara hissed.

"No; I got a boyfriend. And bother asking and I'll kick your ass." Hana said.

"Go Hana!" Rinku laughed.

"Damn..." Kuwabara muttered. Touya rolled his eyes and entered the room Zaku had entered.

"Zaku?" Touya asked.

"Nandeo?" Zaku asked.

"You alright?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"MmHm." Zaku replied.

"Liar." Touya said.

"No."

"You have an issue about your age? Why?" Touya asked, having closed the door a while ago.

"It's not my age; it's the fragging situation I'm stuck in. I have to go to freaking human school for crap I know I'm not going to use! As soon as I'm eighteen, I'm leaving and going to live in whatever mountain forest I can find." Zaku said.

"Why?" Touya frowned.

"Why what?" Zaku asked.

"Why are you leaving them?" Touya asked.

"Because I don't belong here.


End file.
